1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surface anti-biomolecule agents, and, more particularly, to a surface anti-biomolecule agent for an artificially or naturally charged substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Controlling microorganisms such as bacteria, fungi, mold, mildew, and algae on surfaces is necessary in many fields including medical, food, agriculture, industry, and so forth. The mechanism of an antimicrobial action determines how it can be used in surface treatments. Typically the prior art controls the microbial growth via two ways: (1) by killing microorganisms or (2) by inhibiting the growth of microorganisms. Physical or chemical agents are used for either killing or preventing the growth of microorganisms. Agents that kill cells are called “-cidal” agents; agents that inhibit the growth of cells (without killing them) are called as “-static” agents.
Most conventional antimicrobial agents were either poisons or heavy metals, typically containing antibiotics, phenols, iodine, quaternary ammonium compounds, or heavy metals, which are harmful not only to microorganisms, but also to humans, the treated surface, and the environment. In addition, poisons or heavy metals cannot kill the microbe completely, allowing the microbe survive, change, and become resistant to the poisons or heavy metals.
Replacing heavy metals and toxins, antimicrobial nanotechnology is a “mechanical kill” that eliminates the microbes from changing and adapting into superbugs. The antimicrobial nanotechnology have the advantages of long lasting and beneficial to the environment, but it may cannot be used in some medical applications.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop novel mechanisms and antimicrobial agents for effectively controlling microorganisms.